The Rebecca Holmes Story
by Lightfoot531
Summary: We all know about the infamous Marauders James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, and then of course, Lily. But did you ever think someone else was there to see it all? To be part of it all? That's where Rebecca Holmes comes in, and this is her story. LJ.RLOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. JK does. I have permission from MssrsMoonyandPadfoot to use the Rebecca Holmes character though, who originally wrote her in their fan fictions.

Prologue

On average, there are about 40 new students admitted to Hogwarts each year. They are all separated into different houses, make friends and shape their lives and personalities there. A few students eventually make huge names for themselves, for good or bad reasons, depending on the situation. A perfect example of this would be people like Lily and James Potter, and Sirius Black. The Potters are famously known for the murderous attacks on them by Lord Voldemort, and of course their son, Harry Potter, and Sirius is known for murdering 13 people with a single curse.

No one though, knows about those secondary characters. Sure, everyone is familiar with Peter Pettigrew, dying at the hands of Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, one of Hogwarts best Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. The five of them are known by most, but what about those that indirectly affected things? That were there for everything that happened, but noticed by nobody?

That would be me. Rebecca Holmes. I met the infamous Marauders during my first year and wow, my life wouldn't of been the same with out them. Well, mainly one Marauder in particular was the reason for that, but we just won't get into that yet. First, I'll tell you about me, and my story, the one you never heard. And the real truth about the Marauders. None of this nonsense I hear from people, about ludicrous things such as the Marauders being dimwitted morons or Lily in love with James since the moment they met. No, it was a much different story, and I'm here to tell you my story, my memories, and my mistakes. 

Chapter 1

The Letter With Green Writing

Growing up, I thought I was a normal kid. One who would go to grade school, and move onto junior high, and go to high school, with the same people and friends and nothing would ever change. Well, soon I would find out I was terribly wrong with one, simple letter.

When the mail came that day, the letter was hidden between a bill from the dentist and some insurance company. I was just about to hand the stack to my mum, thinking the mail today consisted of just bills when a small envelope slipped out and fell at my feet. The address is probably what grabbed my attention the most. It was written in delicate, emerald green and addressed to me in the most unusual and precise manner.

Ms. R. Holmes  
The Second Bedroom on the right  
194 Lancaster Lane  
Fenland  
Cambridgeshire

After reading the second line of my letter, I glanced to my bedroom door instinctively, wondering how on earth they knew where I slept. I searched the letter for a return address, but the closest thing I got was the crest on the back of the letter. I didn't recognize it from anywhere, and all facts had me throwing this mysterious, and slightly creepy letter out, but curiosity had me open that letter and that small decision changed everything for me.

At first I thought it was a joke letter. I mean, me, a witch? The thought of it was ludicrous. Having just turned 11 a couple months a go, a witch to me was still the creepy old, green lady with the crooked nose and warts. I couldn't possibly be one of them. It was impossible. And that there was a school to teach this 'magic'? I was ready to throw the letter out.

That's when my eyes caught the sight of another sheet of paper that came in the envelope. Wondering what other twisted thing this 'school' would have to say, I pulled it out and began to read it, a small stack of letters in my hand.

What I read though was not what I was expecting. This one letter completely changed my thought process. It's hard to explain, really, what was going on through my mind when I read the second letter, which gave me a crash course about the wizarding world, but it all just seemed to click, like it was made to make sense to me.

My mum, was another story though. She was still very skeptical about believing all of this. Part of me thought she didn't want to think about this. But it all made sense…all the weird things that happened around me growing up, like turning my sister's brown hair into a mess of orange hair one day, or how my mum's tires mysteriously were out of air when she was about to take me to the orthodontist one afternoon. It all just seemed to…feel right. My mother was less than convinced by all of this. So, she did what she felt any good parent should do, take the letter, rip it in half, and throw it away. 

As soon as the letter landed in the rubbish bin, I thought that was it, that me being a witch would never go anywhere past here. Again though, I was proved wrong. The next day, I found in the mail, not one, but three letters from the school. I showed them to my mum, and she sighed and went to throw them away. Just as she was about to drop them in the bin, something weird happened. The letters seemed to…stick to my mum's hand, not letting her throw them away. She tried to shake them off a good couple of times, but nothing was working, they just wouldn't move. She then took her other hand, and was ready to force the letters off her fingers, when the came off, like nothing was wrong. Both my mum and I looked at the letters with wide eyes, slightly frightened. She took the letters over to the kitchen table and set them down, with out no problem. The two of us just stayed silent for a minute, looking at the letters.

After that, my mum's opinion of the whole concept of magic thing changed, and we sent a reply back, saying I would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I think my mum was still in mild shock that I was a witch, and was a bit weirded out by that, but she didn't say anything. I probably got the most criticism from my sisters though, who went into habit of calling me Freak, instead of Rebecca. I tried my best to have it not affect me like it did, but it just…hurt. I figured from my sisters' reactions that I shouldn't tell anyone else about my 'gifts'. As far as everyone else was concerned, I was attending London Academy for Boys and Girls on scholarship. Most of my friends saw me as a traitor, and few decided to speak to me after I told them about going to London Academy, but I tried to convince myself that all of this was for the best, and that going to Hogwarts would make everything better.

Going onto that platform that first day was one of the most nerve-racking experiences of my day. I came dressed in my 'muggle' clothes, as the letter asked for. I still had no idea what muggle meant, so I came in what I would normally wear, with my wizarding robes and school uniform stuffed in my trunk. My mom came with me to Kings Cross Train Station, but we had to say our goodbyes at the barrier, considering my mom couldn't go in herself. So, anxiously, and with out my mum, who has always been there for me, I walked through the barrier, unaware of what lied ahead for me.


	2. Of Mudbloods and Slytherins

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all. JK does. I have permission from MssrsMoonyandPadfoot to use the Rebecca Holmes character though, who originally wrote her in their fan fictions.

Chapter 2

Of Mudbloods and Slytherins

The Hogwarts Express had me in awe the first time I saw it. It was large, and magnificent, like nothing I had ever seen before. As I looked around the platform, I saw students of all ages standing there, talking with people they knew from previous years, or had grown up around. I suddenly felt oddly self conscious about myself, feeling out of place and like I didn't belong.

I started to play nervously with my brown hair, put up in its normal pony tail. I always played with my hair whenever I was nervous of anything like that, it was just a habit. And right now, I was probably the most nervous I had ever felt. I scanned the platform, observing some of the students. It made me feel alone, watching them all. I saw a group of guys a bit older than myself, meeting up in the center of the platform, looking excited to see each other. I felt a twinge of jealousy towards them, not having anybody to be with.

Well, despite being alone, I knew I had to get on that train eventually. I took a deep breath and picked up my trunk, and walked towards the train. Finding a compartment though, I soon found out, was going to be a greater challenge. Anywhere I tried to sit, was either already filled or filled with people I could tell didn't want to sit with me. I mean, who wanted to sit with me? I was a girl, who had barely reached 4'3, wore glasses that obviously didn't look right on me, and hid my brown eyes, teeth that well, could have been straighter, long brown hair that was always up in a ponytail no matter what, and freckles that stood out on my cheeks and nose.

I felt it was inevitable that I would be alone for my 7 years of Hogwarts. I felt even worse when I was forced to sit by myself for the entire ride to Hogwarts. It wasn't too bad…I guess. I mean, I got to catch up on my reading and all, but still, I wished I was with someone who could talk to through out the train ride, so I wouldn't feel so alone. I just saw this train ride as a bad omen for the rest of my years at Hogwarts, that I was going to have no friends throughout my seven years.

I don't know how long the train ride was. It felt like ages. Time generally passes by slowly when nothing happens. By the time the train stopped, I was already in my school uniform, with my trunk all packed up and ready to go. I Must have been one of the first ones off the train; it just showed how eager I was to get off it. When I got onto the platform though, I saw something that just sent me into awe.

"Firs' years over 'ere!" said a loud, booming voice. I looked up at this…giant. He was twice the size of any normal man, and three times as wide. He seemed friendly though, as he gathered up all the first years and led them over to the boats.

I sat in a boat with two other first years, but I was too nervous to ask for their names. Normally, I'm a very outgoing, amiable person. But right now, the thought of talking to someone frightened me to death. So, I just did what any scared person does, and remained silent.

Although, all thoughts of trying to make friends were pushed out of my mind once I laid eyes on the castle. My jaw just dropped as I watched it in wonder as it slowly came into view over the lake. It was so…majestic and incredible that it was hard for me to imagine I would be spending the next seven years here.

I was quickly snapped back to reality when the boat stopped and the large man, Hagrid, ushered us off the boats and towards the castle. He lead us through the doors of the Entrance Hall, and we were met by a strict looking lady, her raven hair pulled back into a tight bun, and an odd looking hat adorning her head. She gave us an explanation of the four houses, names of them I had already memorized before hand. After a few minutes, she lead us through another set of doors, and into the Great Hall.

Walking down the aisle, in between the house tables, was probably one of the most nerve racking experiences of my life. I couldn't recall feeling more self conscious about myself than I did that day, having all eyes looking at me as I walked to the front of the Hall and stopped in front of a three-legged stool. We all looked at it confused for a second, until the lady brought out this ratty looking hat. I raised an eyebrow at it, and nearly jumped out of my shoes when it started to talk. It sang about the houses, and how they were all formed. Once it was all over, the hat became still again and everyone applauded. I clapped as well, so I wouldn't be the only one not clapping.

"Anderson, Connor," were spoken that stopped the applause almost immediately. A small, scrawny boy with blonde hair and pale blue eyes nervously walked out of the crowd of first years and sat on the stool. He sat there a good five minutes before the hat finally shouted out "HUFFELPUFF!" HE gave a sigh of relief and jumped off the stool and walked over to the Hufflepuff table, being greeted by the rest of his new classmates. 

After that, my mind started to drift, studying my surroundings and what the Great Hall actually looked like. As I looked around, I saw the ceiling, and I just started to gape at it. It was…magnificent. It was one of my first sights of magic, and wow…I was just amazed of it all. I was snapped out of my daze though when some kid poked me hard in the back.

"Hey mudblood, it's your turn," some other first year whispered to me in a menacing voice. It was an icy tone, and the speaker had sharp grey eyes and messy black hair.

I turned around to him, a bit fearfully. I nodded and muttered a "Thank you" before making my way up to the stool. I felt all eyes watch me as I sat down on the stool, my face turning a deep red. I soon lost sight of everything around me when the hat was put on my head, reaching past my eyes and to my nose.

I sat there for a few seconds, wondering what I was supposed to be doing, when a voice started to speak to me from inside the hat. "Ah, a muggleborn I see, but strong magic too. And courage, ah yes, and loyalty to friends as well…but where to place you…hmm…well, better be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, the name of the house echoed through out the entire Great Hall.

I smiled widely once the hat called out my house; cheering from the Gryffindor table could be heard as I made her way over to the table. With a smile on my face, I sat down at the table, feeling as if I finally belonged to something at Hogwarts.

After the last student was sorted, Mariah Zaleta for Gryffindor, starting the feast. The feast at Hogwarts could have been possibly one of the best meals I ever ate. I was just beginning to talk with people at my table, my nerves starting to subside some, when the prefect called all the first years to the front. With some regret, I got up from the table, and over to the congregating first years near the front of the Great Hall. A couple of the prefects started to talk with each other as the first years stood there, waiting.

I was about to turn to the person next to me, a first year Ravenclaw, who's name I learned to be Laszlo Lovegood, I felt something grab onto my ponytail, and pull down, hard, to the point where I swear I felt many hairs being pulled out of my head. I quickly grabbed my ponytail back, some tears in my eyes from the instant pain, and turned around to see who it was, but instead I saw two similar looking boys, wrestling on the ground in front of me. I looked at them puzzled, the two of them screaming at each other.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for!" the one with longer, black hair shouted as he threw a particularly nasty punch towards the other one's head.

"She's a filthy mudblood!" the other one shot back, me still confused about what on earth a mud-whatever was. "Don't tell me you've on and become a mudblood lover, because I'm sure mother and father would love that," he said grinning, making the other one just get angrier, and having a third one, about the same age, with very untidy jet black hair, joining in on the fight.

I watched on, still very confused on what was going on, as I held onto my ponytail, scared as if someone else might grab onto it, when someone else was coming up. He had light brown hair, and blue eyes, that seemed to reflect the moonlight coming from the enchanted ceiling. For some reason though, I seemed to calm down some as he came up to me, feeling a bit safer with him there.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked me pretty calmly, some of his hair falling into his eyes.  
I nodded, still holding onto my hair. "Yeah, why did he do that though? I didn't do anything to him," I said, wiping at my eyes with my free hand, not wanting him to see my tears.

He glanced over at the fighting boys, sighing some. "Well, see that one there, with the shorter hair," he said pointing at the two fighting boys. I nodded and looked back at him. "That's Regulus Black. Pureblood. He doesn't exactly think highly of people who come here with muggle parents."

I started to think back to what this boy said to me before, and piecing it together with what this guy said. "Is that what mud…" I started, before he cut me off quickly.

"Don't say that. It's a really nasty term for someone like yourself. Not everyone here is like that, just the stupid one's like Regulus," he said, giving me the hint that this was one word I was to never say again. I appreciated what he was doing though. He was helping me out with my confusion and stuff, and he wasn't forced to or anything. Not many people would do that for a first year.

"Oh, so I guess you're one of the good ones then?" I asked him, smiling some as I did so, forgetting the pain I just experienced. I saw him starting to blush some and that made me laugh slightly, though I tried to suppress it, not to embarrass him or anything.

"I guess you could say that," he said with a nod.

"Well, does this good guy have a name?" I asked, a smile still on my face as I kept up with this banter.

"Yeah, his name would be Remus Lupin. He's a second year in Gryffindor," he said with a slight laugh as he held out his hand for me to shake. 

His laugh made me smile even more as I shook his hand. "Well, I'm Rebecca Holmes, just sorted into Gryffindor," I said to him. Right then, I heard the prefect finally calling out for first years, though I didn't want to go as much anymore. "Well, see you around," I said, walking back with the other first years, waving at him some as I walked away. I found myself smiling the entire way up to the Gryffindor Tower.

I don't remember exactly how I got up to the Common Room, or even my dorm room. My mind was just swarming with so many things. Hogwarts, Magic, and even Remus made his way into my thoughts. It was all just so…overwhelming, especially for me.

I finally collapsed onto my bed, just managing to get under the covers as I fell asleep, still in disbelief of the world I was now in.


End file.
